


The One He Needs

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blogathon 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire sobbed into the phone and actually called Joanie a <i>saint</i> without a trace of irony whatsoever, and Brian closed his eyes and pinched his nose and breathed softly through his mouth, and ended up agreeing to stop by his mother's house that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for Blogathon 2007, and prompted by LJ's sdrichey, who requested "Michael getting it through his head how much Justin loves Brian by overhearing or seeing something".

Joan Kinney died on a Wednesday.

Brian got the call two minutes before he was due in the boardroom to finesse his way through Remson's "substantial problems" with the new national campaign. Remson was threatening a pull out -- again, and Brian was sure his sour-faced assistant was behind it; she'd never gotten back onto the Kinnetik bandwagon after the Viagra old cronies and fireplace fiasco. Didn't matter; there was absolutely no kind of pull-out that Brian Kinney could tolerate. Claire sobbed into the phone and actually called Joanie a _saint_ without a trace of irony whatsoever, and Brian closed his eyes and pinched his nose and breathed softly through his mouth, and ended up agreeing to stop by his mother's house that night. Anything to get Claire off the fucking phone.

He slid the receiver gently into its cradle. Straightened his tie and made sure that his suit jacket was hanging just right. Rolled his neck. Then he headed into the meeting.

He got the account renewal and a substantial bonus.

* * *

Brian almost made the drive to Britin, but at the last moment he took the turn onto Tremont and pulled in at the loft. He sat in his car for endless minutes before finally turning off the ignition and gathering up his things. Leaned against the back wall of the elevator as it took him up to the top floor.

The loft seemed quieter than usual.

He went through the motions of shower and shave and it was just so fucking _quiet_.

He was looking over Ted's notes on the new Remson contract when the loft door slid open. His shoulders stiffened.

"So," Michael said as he bounded inside, "I'm here."

Brian blinked. Relaxed. "You're here."

"Yeah." Michael tucked his hands into his jacket pockets. "So, you ready?"

"Ready?"

"Geez, Brian. _Transformers_." He shook his head at Brian's blank look. "The _movie_. You promised me we'd check it out. Tonight."

"Oh." Brian shook his head. "Sorry, Mikey. I can't."

"Brian! You promised."

"Michael--"

"Ma said you would do this. I told her we were going to the movies and she said--"

"My mother died, Michael," Brian bit out.

Watching Michael's face fall gave him no satisfaction at all.

"Jesus, Brian. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Why?"

Brian looked at him expectantly.

"Well." Michael shuffled uncomfortably. "I know you'd didn't get along all that well--"

Brian snorted.

"…but she was still your mother. I mean. Well. It's not like you wished her dead or anything."

Brian blinked. "I have to go to the house tonight. Sorry about the movie."

"I'll come with you," Michael said quickly.

"No," Brian said. "Claire and the monsters from hell will be there. I just want to deal the fuck with it and get out."

"You sure?"

"Sure."

Michael shrugged. "Well… okay. When is Justin getting in?"

Brian grimaced. "He's not."

"But--"

"He's got a thriving career. He's got obligations. He can't just drop everything and come running back to Pittsburgh for any little thing."

"This is hardly any little thing, Brian," Michael protested.

"Whatever," Brian said. He slung an arm over Michael's shoulder and walked him to the door. "Listen Mikey, I gotta get ready. We'll catch the movie another night."

Michael stood looking at the closed loft door for a good two minutes, but heard no sound from within.

* * *

"He drives me crazy," Michael told Ben in bed later that night.

Ben sighed. "He said he'd be fine."

"Actually, he didn't," Michael corrected. "He said he wanted to deal with it."

"On his own," Ben added.

"But he's not going to be fine. He's going to be a complete mess."

Ben leaned over to kiss Michael's forehead. "It's almost midnight. You have to be at the store for a shipment at six in the morning. Just… sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

Ben shifted onto his side. Closed his eyes.

"Ben?"

Ben pressed his lips together. "Yes?"

"I can't sleep."

"Michael."

"I need to make sure he's all right." Michael laid a hand on Ben's arm, and squeezed.

Ben smiled resignedly. "Tell him if he needs anything…"

"I will."

* * *

There was a soft light burning in Brian's window, despite the late hour. Michael wasn't surprised.

He hesitated on the stoop, considering. It would be exactly like Brian to go trolling for a trick after making his mother's funeral arrangements. He shifted the key from his left to his right hand, and finally decided to go for it. If Brian had brought home a guy, well… it wouldn't be the first time he'd walked in on Brian fucking. And if he hadn't… then Brian would need him.

He shook his head. Brian would need him either way.

He let himself in and took the stairs two at a time. He could hear the voices when he reached the top step. Loud, but not necessarily angry. He approached the door warily.

"I told you not to come."

Brian.

Strong. Determined.

"I know." Justin's voice. Softer, but no less firm.

Michael's brow creased in confusion. He'd thought… assumed… surmised that Justin had told Brian that he couldn't come home. Not the other way around.

"You've got a show in four fucking days!"

"I'm aware," Justin said, and then… something else. Michael found himself bending forward, entire body straining to listen. But Justin's words were only a murmur behind metal. Something soothing and light and…

"I'm FINE!"

Michael jerked back at the power behind the voice, forgetting for the moment that Brian couldn't actually see him. That Brian was actually talking to Justin. Justin, who had taken the red-eye from New York against Brian's express wishes because… because he knew he had to be there. For Brian.

Because he knew Brian.

Because he loved Brian.

Michael became aware of a furtive sound from the other side of the door. Something dark. Something odd and alien, and it took him a long moment to place it.

Brian was crying.

Michael leaned his forehead on the cool metal door and breathed deeply.

Then he backed away slowly. And left Brian to the person he needed most.


End file.
